the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Medical Handbook: Magical Wounds
The Magical Wounds chapter of the Stormwind Medical Handbook covers the terminology and treatment of common magic based wounds. All medical staff should be able to identify and treat these wounds and determine triage based on the severity. Much of the information on this page was contributed by Tiana Davenport with information gained beforehand from the writings of Kailanas. It is to be kept in mind while healing any sort of magic-induced injury. Be if, from Light, Shadow, or Fel, that the spell cast will remain inside the body for minutes to hours after the injury has been struck. It is heavily advised to either dispel the magic inside your patient before any sort of magic healing should take place. Depending on the magic, and the magic is used to heal, the outcome could have very dangerous side effects. General Terminology Common magical wound terminology is defined and explained below. Banes A bane is a type of curse that directly damages the affected person’s bodily tissues. Banes cause excruciating pain as they ravage a person’s humours and leave them in a debilitated state. Some banes are powerful enough to kill a person in mere minutes. One should seek out a priest for magical cleansing as soon as possible if afflicted with a bane. Voodoo and Hexes Voodoo is a dark and powerful magic practiced by troll shadow hunters, hexxers, and witch doctors. Not much is known about voodoo magic, but most mages speculate that it heavily relies on blood and elemental magic. With the power of voodoo, trolls can create representative dolls and fetishes of individuals that, if damaged, will damage the person they are meant to represent. Those who practice voodoo can cast curse-like “hexes” that can impair or alter the victim’s body and humours. Like curses, most voodoo magic can be reversed with the death of the initial spellcaster or through specific cleansing magic. Infection An Infection is defined as the invasion of body tissue, usually surrounding an open wound or sore. Infected tissue is typically reddened and may excrete pus. Infections are often the direct result of squalid or dirty conditions, poor hygiene, poor diet, lack of access to proper medical care, necrotizing toxins, or any combination or individual cause therein. Infections severely imbalance the body and can progress to fatal complications. Without cleansing magic, infected flesh may be amputated in order to save the rest of the body. The victim should be given plenty of fluids to drink and issued appropriate anti-bacterial potions. Necrosis Necrosis is the death of tissue that has been infected or cut off from the blood supply. Flesh that has died is typically black or green in color and leathery in texture. Necrotic flesh must always be amputated from living tissue as an infection will quickly spread throughout the body sourced from it. A surgeon should be careful to extract all of the necrotic flesh from a wound, for leaving any may well lead to further infection and tissue death. Maggots may be introduced to help eat away the dead tissue. Any bleeding sustained by amputation should be stanched. The wound should be thoroughly cleaned and dressed in order to prevent further infection. The victim should be given plenty of fluids to drink. Thermal Wounds Thermal wounds are caused by excessive heat or cold, cold being a lack thereof. Heat based thermal wounds present either as peripheral, partial thickness, or full thickness, colloquially known as first, second, and third degree burns. Burns present with increased reddening of the skin, giving way to blisters, and then eventual destruction of tissue as the flesh is cooked. Cold based thermal wounds present initially as peripheral heat burns, a reddening of the skin, but quickly alter. Serious cold based wounds are referred to collectively as hypothermic conditions and will lead to the discoloration and blackening of tissue until necrosis sets in. Magical Wounds Magical wounds are the result of the use of magic to inflict harm. This can present in many forms such as curses, physical trauma, thermal injuries, and a bewildering assortment of conditions. As such, wounds which may be inflicted by mundane or magical means such as crush injuries, penetrating injuries, amputations, et cetera will not be repeated here unless denoted otherwise due to additional conditions come with it. Many magical wounds are immediately fatal. The medic is commanded not to approach enemy magic users. Common Magical Wound Terminology will be defined and explained below. * A curse is a magical calling that places an effect or impairment upon one’s ability to perform to their fullest. Curses vary in potency, complexity, and longevity. Mages are able to put individuals to sleep, prevent them from understanding common language, or even transform people into animals. The Worgen transformation is itself a complex magical curse that can be spread by Worgen bites. The curse of undeath is a similarly complex magic that prevents individuals from dying. Most curses have a set duration depending on the skill of the one who cast the spell, though some may last indefinitely with the use of powerful binding reagents. While there are spells that may remove common curses, some curses can only be reversed by the consent or death of the one who cast the spell. Instruct fellow soldiers or magi to quickly slay curse casters. * A bane is a type of curse that directly damages the affected person’s bodily tissues. Banes cause excruciating pain as they ravage a person’s body by means of metaphysical injury and leave them in a debilitated state. Some banes are powerful enough to kill a person in mere minutes. One should seek out a priest for magical cleansing as soon as possible if afflicted with a bane. Medical personnel should be ready to administer their most powerful sedatives and painkillers. * Magically Induced Necrosis (MIN) is a result of necromantic spells, shamanistic magic bent by the Death Element, or the Emerald Nightmare. Magically induced necrosis, if not immediately fatal, will soon be fatal. If affecting a limb, the medic is directed to immediately remove the affected limb with all possible haste and prejudice, and begin rapid treatment. * Plague refers colloquially to the necromantic bioweapons utilized by the Scourge and more recently by the Forsaken, though there are differences. Proximity to the plague has proven to not be infectious. Once infected, the Plague will rapidly decompose tissue and inflict Magically Induced Necrosis before reducing the patient into a frenzied state. Vitals will soon thereafter cease, and the patient will die before reanimating as a hostile. Forsaken plague weapons act similar in the decomposing factor, but present as severe chemical burns. See section on ‘septic shock’ for treatment options. * Magical induced insanity (MIS) is a condition in which the mind of the patient is afflicted by an outside magical force. Unlike neurological defects which present due to abnormalities or trauma of the brain, MIS is a metaphysical altering of the patients perception and can range from vivid hallucinations and altered perceptions, to mindless violence, or subservience to a hostile force. The ability to combat these conditions is entirely dependant on the will of the patient. Attending medics should restrain the patient until magical cleansing can occur. Magical Wounds - In Depth Terminology Shadow It is advised to dispel any type of dark magic before healing can begin. Especially if you are planning on healing the wound with Light. The damage done by a shadow magic attack include the following but are not limited to corruption infection, cellular corruption infection, insanity, memory loss, head trauma, spiritual trauma. These injuries can be healed through small amounts of Light magic, health potions, and the remaining magical classes. However, be mindful of using nature magic so soon after a dark magic wound was placed onto a living body. There is a strong possibility it will send your patient into shock from the conflicting magic at play. Light This sort of injury is often shown in the form of a burn. Treat as you would any other large scale thermal wound. Unless one is to stumble upon an undead or dark magic user that has been injured through these means. Work towards dispelling the magic, cut away the charred and burned skin, then allow their bodies natural healing process to repair any remaining damage. Curses A curse is a magical calling that places an effect or impairment upon one’s ability to perform to their fullest. Curses vary in potency, complexity, and longevity. Mages are able to put individuals to sleep, prevent them from understanding common language, or even transform people into animals. The Worgen transformation is itself a complex magical curse that can be spread by Worgen bites. The curse of undeath is a similarly complex magic that prevents individuals from dying. Most curses have a set duration depending on the skill of the one who cast the spell, though some may last indefinitely with the use of powerful binding reagents. While there are spells that may remove common curses, some curses can only be reversed by the consent or death of the one who cast the spell. Curses are one of the most complex magic injuries you can come across in your medical career. They vary so drastically that if one is to come into contact with any type of curse, through suspicion or otherwise, find your closest; Priest. Monk. Shaman. Or Witch Doctor, to dispel the curse. Which allows you to treat the side effects and symptoms once this is done. If none of the above-mentioned healers are available to you at the given time a cursed patient comes to you for aid, do what you can to stabilize the patient and treat the symptoms that the curse will bring on. Make the patient as comfortable and recovered as possible to the best of your ability until someone skilled in curse removal can be found. Undeath Necrotic infections are most common with this type of magic used in combat. Occasionally one might find themselves with a Shadow like infection accompanying one of this type of magic. If you are to come across a necrotic infection in your patient, dispel the magic if possible before treating the infection itself. Proceed with basic necrotic infection procedures. Fel Fel is corruptive, that much is obvious. It’s corrosive. Vial. It can quite easily kill you or your patient if proper actions are not taken right as they are brought to you. Dispel. Dispel. Dispel. Get rid of the vial magic in any way you can before even attempting to treat. If this is not an option, quarantine the patient and administer health potions, or if possible, infused with Light. This is the only time that giving Light directly to an ‘infection’ site is permitted. Once the fel has either been purified by a Priest or Druid, removal off the corrupted tissue through whatever means you see fit. Whether it be the removal of flesh, limbs, or internal organs. The corruption might be checked and double-checked to make sure all of it had been removed from the body completely. Under no circumstance should you bring Shadow or Void to a Fel injury. It will only make matters worse. Magical Wounds - Arcane Schools Arcane Arcane is one of the most versatile in the magical world. From burns, electrocutions, to rapid cell degeneration from fluids being placed between the layers of one's skin. Knowing what to do during an arcane induced injury, one is advised to know their way around basic first aid. If no dispel is in reach, a soothing salve or balm could mean the difference between your patient recovering fully, and not. Pyromancy Depending on the strength of the spell cast towards your patient, moderate to severe thermal wounds are to be expected. Healing by any sort of magic, as well as basic first aid to counteract the burns. Allow the wound itself to breathe. Apply topical creams or health potions to help with the pain. For best results, allow the wound to heal on its own. Cyromancy Depending on the strength of the spell, moderate to severe thermal wounds are to be expected. Along with hypothermia. Which is the body's natural response to regulating its internal body temperature. Similar to the burns mentioned above, apply topical creams or health potions to ease the pain and cellular rejuvenation. Frostbite is also common with this sort of magic. Which may result in the removal of fingers, toes, or patches of skin to prevent the spread of dying/dead cells. Simple Arcane Most often than not a basic arcane wound is similar to that of electrocution. Burning the skin, damaging internal organs, possible heart palpitations, and a lapse in brain activity. This type of injury should be treated like any sort of shock wound. Unless the magic itself has caused an internal or external laceration. Proceed with the basic laceration procedure if this sort of circumstance occurs. Treatment Common Treatment Methods for magical wounds shall be defined and explained below. Potions Some terminology has been taken from Kailinas Sunflames potion logs. At the time of this revision, the collection has not been completed. Personal research was done for all the remaining information. Keep in mind the more effective the health potion is. The more versatile and expensive it will be. Some components can be substituted for equally powerful herbs for different effects. It is advised to keep potion mixing to alchemists for these results. The ingredients listed below are from the most basic of health potions. Also for any possible allergic reactions. Each motion listed below can be stacked for a double dosage to increase the strength. It is ill-advised to stack doses any higher than twice. Complications and unknown side effects may occur. Minor Components: Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Water, Alcohol. It can be given to a patient for a very minor pain suppressant, minor laceration/burn repair, and minor fever reducer. Pouring over bandages or over the external wound itself will gain the same effect as swallowing. Though if there are any internal injuries, taking the potion by mouth is most beneficial. Lessor Components: Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Water, Alcohol. It can be given internally to stabilize a patient. Heal minor internal wounds. Lower blood pressure, fever, as well as mildly aid in the symptoms of shock. When applied to an external wound, it can aid in moderate pain relief. As well as minor healing when poured onto bandages. Regular Components: Bruise weed, Briarthorn, Water, Alcohol. It can be given to heal minor to moderate levels of injuries. Aid in fever reduction, shock symptoms, stabilization of one's patient, healing of internal injuries when given by mouth or through a patient's veins. Similar to a lesser potion. Simply stronger. Superior Components: Silverleaf, Briarthron, Bruise weed, Water, Alcohol. It can relieve the pain from moderate to severe wounds. Stabilize a patient to near functional levels, rid a grown adult of their fever, and when applied to bandages or poured over an external wound, can heal the wound itself to near entirety. Major Components: Peacebloom, Silverleaf, Bruise weed, Water, Alcohol. It cannot only keep a patient alive if they found themselves on the brink of death. It can stabilize a patient to functional levels. Heal any internal wounds to near entirety. Heal major external wounds to near entirety when poured onto bandages or over the wound itself. The strongest of the health potions, it is encouraged to keep one on hand at all times. Use sparingly. Magic Healing In this section, you will find a brief explanation of each restorative type of magic. An explanation of what the magic will do to an injury or body. With a quick recap towards the end of each paragraph for easy skimming through during hectic times. However, it is advised to look through these chapters' entirety to gain a better grasp of the different types of healing magic. The chapter following this one will touch on the different types of magic wounds you might encounter at any given point. With explanations regarding the types of healing magic to use for each possible injury. Light “The Light is summoned by willpower or faith in one’s own ability. The power of the Light can be harnessed to cleanse, heal, or harm. Depending on the wielder and their intentions.” The intention of the Light must be set before any sort of healing can take place. The magic itself is so detailed in its healing capabilities that it can restore a patient from near-death if the spell cast, as well as the will of the caster, is strong enough. The Light can also be used as regenerative magic. Restoring faith, strength, and will to soldiers on a battlefield. Able to calm spirit and mind to a certain extent, the Light can provide momentary clarity during a time of despair. As well as momentary pain relief to several injured, or several injuries. If no intention is set before the Light is attempted to be used, there is a strong possibility that none will come at all. Or in the very rare cases of the Light taking the liberty to cause pain onto the patient one is trying to cure. You must keep in mind that the Light is a sentient force. Able to listen to your call, or not at all, so Light alone is not often advised to fall upon if there is going to be a large amount of wounded coming your way. There are exceptions to this statement of course, such as priests. Who most often specialize in the healing capabilities the Light possesses. As well as the purging of foreign influence, illness, or infections. Do not under any circumstances use the Light on a ren’dorei, void user, fel user, or undead. The magic of Light and Shadow do not mix. The same goes for Fel and Undeath. There is a very high chance that the patient you are trying to aid will be forced to undergo intense pain. Or possibly even perish. No matter the intention set beforehand. Light use: Purging of all sorts, infection, curses, or other illnesses. Healing through positive intention. Stabilization of one's patient. Or rejuvenation of spirit, mind, and body. Shadow “Shadow is the manifestation of shadow or void energy. Used to place the feeling of despair, doubt, panic, or fear onto a target. Called by the caster from either a higher power through a different plane of existence. Or directly summoned from an Old God forging fake promises.” The term Shadow will be used as a generic throughout this section. Void being different than a shadow on a very fine line. So to prevent confusion or over clarification, shadow will be used for both of the magics in this section. Shadow is unlike any healing magic we will be covering in this chapter. Instead of having restorative properties or a calming presence all of the other magics can contribute or utilize, the shadow itself does not. It is a chaotic force birthed from the darkness. Cold and unforgiving. One would think that magic suck as this would not be capable of something as pure as healing, right? Those thoughts or doubts one has would be accurate to an extent. Shadow does not heal the wound itself. No. Shadow manipulates the body into restoring itself back to its original state. Manipulating down to a cellular level. This technique is good for internal wounds such as fractured skulls, broken bones, or ruptured organs. Blood supply can be stimulated as well through small bursts of shadow passed directly through a patient's stream. Numbing of pain or direct trauma. Either physical, mental, or spiritual. However, be mindful of any possible side effects. Such as corruption or madness. Side effects of shadow magic may also include but are not limited to; hypothermia, fever, nausea, migraine headaches, ocular headaches, paranoia, delusions, insanity, memory loss, rapid cell degeneration, collapsed veins, fainting spells, and heart palpitations. Though most shadow healing is used on void users, such as the ren’dorei. Or on undead, such as death knights. Positive effects could be found by use on those proficient in arcane as well. Since the magic themselves are very similar on a basic level. It is also advised to ask if the patient you are treating is sensitive to shadow magic or not. Possession or past corruption can come into play here. Shadow uses: Manipulating the body into healing itself. Internal injuries such as broken bones or ruptured organs. Dispel harmful magics and infection, such as curses. Do not use any sort of shadow healing on Light users. Or those that possess druidic powers. The magic does not mix with either and will cause more harm than good. Spirit “Referred to as Chi magic by the Pandaren. Similar to Shaman spiritual magic. The power itself gained from their internal structure of the caster. Internal strength. Some can harness this power through totems or requests from past ancestors.” This energy or strength can be found within any and all living things. From the rock, yes a rock, to the caster healing their patient. The stability of the caster reaching this level of proficiency in their magic, which is referred to as One's True Spirit, has taken years of training in meditation and mindfulness to get to this certain point. Chi magic is best used for calming the spirit and relieving most, if not all, the pain a patient might be experiencing from their injuries or ailments. Chi magic itself can heal large wounds on the exterior of the body. Internally, as well as aid in many sorts of mental trauma. Stabilizing the body itself spiritually, emotionally, and mentally. Aiding in faster healing processes. Because of the magic' flexibility, those that can Chi or another form of Spirit magic can heal any sort of race or profession. Able to match the magical signature or vibration of anything known to us at this given time. ''Chi/Spirit uses: Stabilizing a patient. Calming the mind, body, and spirit. Healing the spirit or mind. Strong pain relief. Aid in the body's natural healing process as well as healing injuries itself. '' Water “The use of the element Water to heal or restore one's body. Often wielded by shamans. Some hydromancers have been seen achieving healing from their craft as well.” This section will be shorter than the last one. Not much in entirely known about this type of healing. However, it is similar to Nature and Chi magic, so the effects are the same. Cleansing the body is something that water healing is amazing for. Dispelling harmful effects. Dispelling curses. Riding the system of infection and sickness. Washing the body out of all the foreign toxins that aim to do it harm. ''Water Magic uses: cleansing curses, infections, other illnesses. Purging of infection. Cleansing of any imbalance found inside one's body. Healing internal damage. Stabilizing the patient. Mild pain relief. '' Category:Medical Handbook